In today's IT infrastructure, high availability is of paramount importance. Specifically, critical (and sometimes non-critical) components within an IT infrastructure are often layered in redundancy. For example, primary servers may be supported by backup servers; primary switches may be supported by backup switches; primary power supplies may be supported by backup power supplies; and primary storage systems may be supported by backup storage systems.
Oftentimes, various IT components are configured to be quickly inserted into and removed from various rack enclosures. Accordingly, hard drive modules, power supply modules, and computing modules may be configured to be quickly placed into and removed from frame assemblies. Accordingly, these frame assemblies (and the modules that mate with them) must include the appropriate electrical connections so that when the modules are installed into the frame assemblies, all of the required electrical connections are made for the device to function properly.